


A very interesting "WIENER"

by SebaGrellisLove



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AND THEY ALL FUCK EACH OTHER WHILE 505 IS PLAYING IN THE GARDEN, BH IS PAN, DEMENCIA IS BI, F/M, FLUG IS NONBINARY AND PROBABLY CARES NO SHIT FOR GENDER, M/M, Multi, YES THIS IS GAY, YES THIS IS NSFW, YES THIS IS POLYAMORY, ok let me explain, ok thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: In the first place Black Hat needed help. But then he and Flug invested on researching what the mystery of human dick was all about. I am sorry for this trash I just want to write happy PaperHat and I am not 13 pls forgive me and my sins





	A very interesting "WIENER"

»DR. FLUG!«, called the grim mean Black Hat out. He was leaning against the old grandfather clock and waited for his dearest worker to appear in the entrance hall. Most times they didn´t spend much time in here. This was more a labratory than it was a home and everyone kind of knew it. But now he stood there. Waiting.   
And the weird thing about it was ... he waited way too long. Often he made jokes about his underpayed staff to be late and lame, stupid and not-as-evil-as-they-could-be. But now? This was feeling like joke. A bad one aswell. Yes, Flug wasn´t the fastest snail in the house but he never took himself that long.   
Angry about this Black Hat strolled through the floors of his house. Looking for Flug, or atleast Demencia or 505. Someone would do!   
»FLUG! YOU MORON!«, he screamed now and banged every door open with his eyes turning into a cold black. He hated to search for people. Not only that. He hated his personal right now too. On the other side - he didn´t expect to see Dr. Flug in the next room he opened. Like this.   
Sleeping.   
»Well«, he grunted and wanted to make a loud sound, when he recognised another thing that was not appearing important in his eyes the first moment he had looked at Flug because human anatomy was not his speciality. But those shiny round bums where unconditionally the butt of Flug. And then this must´ve been his back. Flug was really a stick figure with a little bit flesh, the villain thought. Slowly and quietly he stepped closer to the sleeping Flug. He wouldn´t admit it out loud but Flug really was cute this way.   
Something pounded in his chest. »What the...«, mumbled and touched his breast to check. Was that ... a heartbeat? Hah, no. Blackhat didn´t have something as stupid and human as a heart beat. But when he looked from his chest back to Flug? This mysterious heart started to pound again.   
And again.  
»Oh my«, he sighed and punshed himself against the chest until he felt assured that there would be no more ... *Badumm*  
»WHAT THE FU-«   
Before he could shut the fuck up, Flug awoke. He stared through his goggles and it took him a moment to realise that Black Hat was in the same room as him. Even tho he wore this stupid paper back on his head you could still see him blush. The law of physics didn´t work on shy scientists that were lying naked on their little bed.   
»Dr. Flug«, Black Hat sighed and closed his eyes as Flug stood up from the bed. Not knowing the little fact that was ...  
A girly scream appeared and made its way through Black Hats home. » OH MY GOD I AM NAKED!«  
»Yes you are. But that doesn´t matter right now, Dr. Flug. I have a important ..«   
Flug didn´t interest in what Black Hat was saying. »I AM NAKED OH MY GOD! STOP LOOKING AT ME WHERE IS MY.«  
Black Hat was annoyed. He had no time to listen to those human worries. He needed something important to be taken care of. Without hesitation he took Flug by his shoulder, pulled him closer und put his hand against his mouth.   
Instantly Flug blushed even more. How was it even possible to be so unbelievable shy? Black Hat smiled villainous and watched the little twerk in his hand. It was just ridiculous.   
»Flug. Would you listen to me now? Or do I have to take higher ...«  
»I am naked«, Flug repeated. »My wiener is out. Jefecito, please let me get clothed. I am ... naked.«  
Black Hat was unimpressed. »Your wiener? What´s that supposed to mean?«  
Flug sighed loudly, then pointed with his free hand down to the lower part of his body. With a dark grim Black Hat saw that little wiener that Flug has talked about. »Oh, your testicles.«, Black Hat said, now a little bit more impressed.   
»It is my first time with male anatomy«, the villain said and let go of Flug, bowing down and looking at the »wiener«.   
»I saw Demencia ... nude ... but it really shows the disexuality of humanity or however you call it. Impressive, Flug. Really.«  
Flug was dead. Or atleast he looked like it. He stood there, trying to ignore the situation. Hardly blushing he looked down at Black Hat. But the villain was way too interested in his ...   
»Would you mind if I´d touch it?«   
»YES I VERY MUCH WOULD!«


End file.
